To Hope and be Hopeless
by XxCullenFeverxX
Summary: Renesmee isn't an only child, she was born with a twin brother EJ. After the Cullen's relocate EJ finds himself falling for a mysterious girl from Russia. Her unstable past and ever changing future could lead to heartbreak or heaven.


**Hello guys :) So I had this idea and I just had to make a story out of it, so here it is! This story is set approximately Twelve years after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee looks fully mature, (around 16) as does her twin EJ! I know obviously he does not exist in the book, but I thought it would be really interesting to do a story about him, so this is it! I should be updating soon and thank you so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, good for her, but the point is it's not mine **

_(POV-EJ) _

The weather the morning my life changed forever was exceptionally beautiful, which of course meant a day off from school for us. A few years ago we had moved from our remote location in Forks, Washington to an even more remote village in northern parts of Michigan's Lower Peninsula. I found that I liked it here better than I ever did in Washington. For one, it had just a few more sunny days than Forks and I also found it to be refreshing to be near so much water. Of course in Washington there was the entire Pacific Ocean, but here it was different. The _fresh _water was amazing. It lacked the smell of salt that tainted the ocean, a fragrance I absolutely loathed. It seemed calmer too, although there was always someone out on the lake, it was still more peaceful and it breathed sighs of tranquility. It wasn't just the great lakes either; it was all the small in land lakes as well. Although I knew it would at least be a couple more years before we moved again, I still dreadfully anticipated the day we would have to move from this Pine tree filled paradise.

My sister however, did not share the same views. Moving away from Forks, and more importantly to her, Jake, had just about ripped her heart out. She still complained near constantly that she never saw him. They tried to find time to meet up but Jacob was always so busy tending to his pack and what not. I could tell he wanted to leave the reservation and be with her constantly, but unfortunately it was something that could never be. If he left the reservation permanently it would mean he would have to stop "wolfing" as he called it, and that would mean he would age again, eventually leaving Renesmee alone for the rest of eternity.

They had a hard time keeping their relationship alive and well at times, but they always managed to do so somehow. I suppose that watching them, and watching the amazing love that my parents had for each other was where I had gotten the insane idea that with love you could conquer all obstacles, something that I now considered an absurd theory. You see on that amazingly gorgeous day, I met the girl who changed my life; I fell in love, and finally learned what that truly meant, and then I lost it all to distance, time, addictions, and countless other hardships. At that point, when you've lost all that truly matters, you lose hope in everything, and that was when I began to realize that not even love can fix that much pain.

I was walking through the tall Pines, watching as creatures of all sizes scattered away at the sound of my footsteps which I allowed to echo through the forest. The sky was so clear that morning; I began to wonder if I was dreaming. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun was warm against my exposed arms. I stopped for a few minutes to simply clear my mind and rest, sitting down on a recently fallen tree I began to think of everything and absolutely nothing all at once.

After a few minutes I had become so lost in thought that I had failed to notice the sound of someone approaching. I didn't notice her until she was quite literally only ten yards in front of me.

"Hello?" she said awkwardly. I couldn't tell if it was meant to be a greeting or a question. I looked up from my thoughts before replying.

"Hello," I said in return as I began to stand up and slowly make my way towards her. She began to hesitantly do the same and as we got closer I was taken aback by her beauty. It was a very intelligent and natural type of beauty. It wasn't the type of beauty you found on a popular cheerleader, and it wasn't the beauty that could be found on the hottest movie stars, no, this beauty was much better. She had long, wavy, deep brunette hair that just barely had small flakes of red in it that were only visible when hit with sunlight. She had these gorgeous, big, strikingly deep blue eyes that seemed to contain all the depth of the great lakes. Her face was slightly round but her cheek bones seemed to come straight off of an angel. They were smooth and held just the right amount of sharpness while still being soft and feminine. Her lips were full and naturally a deep shade somewhere between peach and red, but much closer to red. Her skin was the fairest skin I had ever seen on any human, it was even fairer than Renesmee's skin and aside from a full vampire, Renesmee had just about the fairest skin on the planet, aside from this girl. I never wanted to look away.

"What's your name?" she asked all of a sudden, pulling me out of my thoughts. I noted a slight accent in her voice, but I couldn't place the origin.

I stammered before answering, "EJ, I'm EJ, what's yours?" I asked as I walked close enough to shake her hand. I held out my arm offering to shake her hand but she ignored it as if it were invisible.

"Natasha," she responded simply. "Could you tell me where exactly I'm at?"

"What, are you lost?" I asked stupidly.

"I guess you could call it that," she responded with a hint of laughter in her eyes and a slight smile gracing her face. "Last I can remember I was in New York, am I still there?" she continued looking around confused.

"No, you're in Michigan. What do you mean 'last you can remember'" I asked now probably looking even more confused than her.

"I don't know. The last thing I can remember was being somewhere near Manhattan, and then passing out. Now I'm here I guess," she concluded with a shrug. Something was off about her story. I wanted to believe her but something about the whole thing seemed like it was from a bad movie.

"I know I'm probably not making much sense but I could really use some help, is there perhaps a phone I could use somewhere?" she continued, sounding helpless.

"Yeah right over on that tree," came my sarcastic reply. She rolled her eyes at me before giggling.

"Well if that's all the help you can give me than I guess that I should be headed to find someone else," she said slyly as she began walking in the other direction. I quickly started to panic, I couldn't let her leave, I had to know more about this intriguing woman.

"Wait," I hollered, "you can come back to my place, we have a phone there,"

"Thanks," she said while smiling as she began to follow me. On the walk back I noticed a few things I had overlooked originally. There were characteristics I picked up on, such as from the different gestures she had made during the time we talked I could tell that by nature she was a bit of a shy person; but I also realized from the way that she spoke that she had to be intelligent. Aside from that I managed to pick up on some rather _interesting _physical traits as well. Once I began to listen more closely to my surroundings I realized that there was a humming sound coming from behind me. I turned around quickly only to silently realize that it was the sound of her heart beating, it sound almost _exactly _like mine and Renesmee's heart beats. Suspicion started to form inside my head and I began to realize that she wasn't exactly _human_. As we neared closer to the house I dropped back for a minute 'accidently' brushing against her shoulder. I felt almost no difference in our skin temperatures, _interesting_. As we continued to walk I let out a low hiss, way too low for any human to hear, yet her head snapped towards me at the sound. I stopped. Her face fell all of a sudden as she realized I had just put 2 and 2 together. I couldn't help but wonder if she had already figured out what I was.

"What are you?" I demanded of her, my face suddenly taking on a serious composure.

"Why don't you just tell me what exactly you are first!" she replied rather heatedly.

"Never mind what I am, I'm about to let you in to my home, don't you think _I _should know what _you _are?"

"Yeah, because I wouldn't like to know what type of creature is about to take me into its house where it and whatever family it may or may not have can hurt me," she sarcastically shot at me.

"First off, if I had wanted to hurt you I would have done so already! And secondly, I am not an _it_!" I said getting defensive.

"Well than what exactly are you?"

"I'll make you a deal, you tell me what you are and then I'll tell you what I am," I said trying to reason with her.

"Fine," she said with a slight smirk. I wasn't going to lie, I was a little scared. I hadn't expected her to actually agree to that. "бессмертный отпрыск," she said still smirking.

"I'm sorry, _what?" _

"That's what I am, a бессмертный отпрыск, now tell me what you are!"

"That's not fair,"

"I don't care," she said through her teeth as she pulled me closer to her by my shirt, "we made a deal and I did my share, now it's time for you to hold up your end." She really was beginning to get frightening. From the way she was presenting herself currently I couldn't help but assume that at some point she had been a fighter.

"I'm a hybrid," I finally said in defeat, "I was conceived by a vampire and a human, happy?"

"Very," she replied now smirking more than ever. All of a sudden she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, still irritated.

"You and I, we're both pushing to find out what the other was only to find out we were the same thing!" she continued laughing after she had finished.

"What do you mean we're the same thing? I'm a hybrid and you're some weird foreign creature thing,"

"Um no," she said still laughing, "I'm a 'hybrid' too, I've just never called it that. бессмертный отпрыск is Russian for 'offspring of the immortal'. I was born in Russia, and there was a small group of us, that's what we're called over there. Over here you call yourselves "hybrids"?" She laughed at the thought of using such a name.

"Well yeah, I mean it makes sense. And there really aren't many of us at all over here. So far we only know of one other beside my twin sister, and he's not even in North America."

"Interesting. You're a twin?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Um yeah, her name is Nessie, well her real name isn't, but that's what almost everyone calls her," I explained.

"Right, and I'm assuming that EJ isn't exactly your full name either is it?" she joked.

"No, I reckon it isn't, but I've always been called that, even as a fetus."

"What do you mean 'you reckon', don't you know your own name?"

"Of course I know my own name, I'm just not going to tell you is all," it was my turn to smirk as she looked at me with a mock scowl. The atmosphere had lightened now that we were both aware about who we were dealing with. "Come on, I said, we should get back to my place so you can sort everything out," I told her; and with that we ran all the way back to my house.

Natasha may have slightly frightened me, but she was also so intriguing, and so beautiful, and after all of that, even the arguing, I couldn't help but want to spend every waking moment with her.

**So what do you think? I really haven't written much at all on fanfiction so any feedback you have is appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Yeah, so if you want to leave a review as an early birthday present to me, you can feel free ;) **

**Anyway, thank you for reading, although I think I know where I want to take **_**most**_** of the story I'm open to any suggestions you want to leave. Thanks again for reading! Oh and also if I screwed up the Russian translation I'm really sorry! If there are any of you out there who actually speak Russian and you wish to correct me go ahead! **

**Thanks a bunch! **

**-XxCullenFeverxX **


End file.
